


all over again

by 海人 (Kaito_puppylove)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_puppylove/pseuds/%E6%B5%B7%E4%BA%BA
Summary: 他推门出去时看到Gustave站在镜子前，手里的杯子掉在地上摔了个粉碎。
Relationships: Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Kudos: 7





	all over again

**Author's Note:**

> Lion×Doc  
> 左右有意义

他推门出去时看到Gustave正站在镜子前系扣子，一个没拿稳，手里的杯子掉在地上摔了个粉碎。  
巨大的声响把Gustave吓了一跳，他皱着眉头转过来看了一眼Olivier，刚想抱怨两句什么，想了想又什么都没说。  
“等等……这是怎么回事？”  
Olivier迈开大步冲向Gustave，一片崩飞的陶瓷碎片扎进了他的脚，把他半路拦下。中了陷阱的大型动物吃痛地倒在地上，鲜血顺着脚心淌了一地，和刺耳的惨叫声一起渗进木质地板的缝隙里。  
就算是最恼火的时刻，Gustave也不能置伤员于不顾，更何况这个傻了吧唧的大型动物还是自己家养的。他把两人正在冷战的事抛到脑后去，赶紧跑过来帮Olivier查看伤口。  
“你发什么疯？昨天吵架，今天就自残？”  
“Gustave，是你吗？是你本人对不对？”  
Olivier来不及擦干净手上的血，强忍着脚上的疼痛捧起Gustave的脸，强迫对方看着自己。后者一把拍开他的手，低头去看那片扎进他脚里的陶瓷杯残骸。  
“你已经期待我消失期待得神智不清了吗？”  
“不是，我——”  
“出什么事了？”  
Gilles听到响动也从屋里探出头来，看看场面是不是失控了。昨晚他们两人刚吵了架，震天动地的那种——主要是Olivier的嗓门比较大。虽然平时他们也经常拌嘴，但昨晚的那场战争显然不同以地浩大。Gilles要看着他们一点，保证他们不要一大早上就在宿舍里打起来。至少别摔东西或者弄出流血事件。  
“你来的正好。Gilles，能麻烦你送他去医务室吗？我的飞机要来不及了。”  
“你要去哪？”  
“这周GIGN轮休，他要回家一周，中午的飞机。你忘了吗？”  
“休假？今天是几号？”  
“7号。”  
Olivier不可置信地看向柜子上的电子钟，角落里用小字跳动着9月7日。眼前的一切都不是幻觉，他是真的回来了。  
他回到了Gustave死去的那天。

“我对他的事很遗憾。”  
小小的教堂用音箱播放着风管钢琴的协奏曲，这是他第一次觉得在神圣的地方里也安不下心。Bertrand神父坐在他的身边，圣经安静地置放在讲台上。今天不是祷告日，教堂里只有两人。  
Olivier的双眼布满血丝，那张吸引了无数追求者的漂亮脸蛋上留了许多指甲抓痕，头发也乱糟糟的，精神状态几乎就在崩溃边缘。他的手上贴了很多创可贴，指关节上分布着许多盖不住的新伤，都是最近几天留下的。  
“他临走前一天我们吵了架，因为一点无聊的小事，但这是我们在一起后第一次吵架，谁也不知道应该把底线放在哪里。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后他就走了，回来的只有一句轻飘飘的死讯。Harry不让我出基地，我其实——我不知道。他可是这个世界上最善良的人，那群人怎么能置他于不顾……”  
Olivier将头深深地埋进双臂间，双手紧握着十字架，手指却将关节上的伤口按得生疼。他这几天已经流了太多眼泪，双眼完全干涸了，再要流出什么东西只能是鲜血。Bertrand神父轻轻拍了拍他的胳膊，示意他不要用伤害自己的方式缓解痛苦。  
“如果能给我个机会向他道歉，我什么都愿意做。”  
“孩子，我们不能改变过去，我们只能改变自己。”  
圣母玛利亚雕塑坐在彩绘玻璃窗下静静注视着眼前的一切，那双工业车床流水线雕刻出的空洞双眼，此刻仿佛也因为体会到了失去爱人的悲伤而将欲落下眼泪一般。

“他就交给你了，Gilles，我先走了，记得移动的时候不要让他的脚着地。”  
伤口不算很深，只扎了不到五毫米。Gustave取出碎片后用毛巾帮他进行了紧急止血，接下来只要把人送到医疗室去，其他的值班大夫就能处理好了。  
“不行，你不能走。”  
Olivier不顾脚上的伤口，站起身来一把拉住Gustave的胳膊。  
“为什么我不能走？”  
“因为你去了就再也回不来了！”  
Gustave将这当成了威胁，嫌恶地想甩开他的手，却没能顺利挣脱，反而被抓得更紧了。  
“听我说！你下飞机后会因为赶上交通堵塞无法回市区，傍晚一辆黑车收你高价把你扔在路边的一家补给站，你在那里吃晚饭的时候刚好赶上了一场帮派斗殴。中间发生了什么我不知道，总之你为了救一个店员遭到了枪击，那群混蛋没却有一个人愿意救你！你在救护车赶来之前就停止呼吸了………所以你明白了吗？你不能去！！”  
他几乎是歇斯底里地喊着，要不是因为这个时间宿舍没人，估计就要遭到全楼投诉了。Olivier重重地喘着气，指节用力到发白。那力道攥得Gustave胳膊生疼，他刚刚说的话绝不是什么突发奇想的玩笑。  
“你现在就退掉机票，跟我留在这里。”  
“如果我不去，那个店员会死吗？”  
这句话把Olivier问愣住了。  
惊愕之余，是一股难以抑制的愤怒。没等Gustave反应过来，Olivier就抓着的肩膀把他按进墙里，那气势气势几乎要把他生吞下去。  
“都什么时候了还想着别人！你就不知道关心一下自己吗？”  
“我不能在知道可能会死人的情况下还置之不理。”  
“这世界上每天都会死人，你不能救每一个人！”  
“但我至少多救一个是一个！难道因为我救不了所有人就一个都不救了吗！”  
“你会死啊！！你就算不在乎自己，你也不在乎你身边的别人吗！你就不在乎我没有了你会怎么样吗！！！”  
他的声音颤抖着，悲痛从每个单词的缝隙中代替眼泪涌出。Gilles上前去把失控了的Olivier拉回来，Gustave松了一口气。本来就没完全止住的鲜血又踩了一地板，屋子里一大早上就一片狼藉。  
“好了，如果Olivier说的是真的，我们就打电话给巴黎警方，让他们晚上派一些人过去维持秩序，你们看可以吗？”  
“你也太惯着他了……”  
Gilles使了个眼色，示意这里先安抚他的情绪。Gustave也不想继续吵下去了，就点了点头。两人姑且都接受了这个建议，Gilles也松了一口气。  
“总之先把他送去医务室吧。”  
“你送我去，不然我就哪都不去。”  
“…………”  
Gustave长长地叹了口气，放下外套和行李箱，将刚系好的衬衫扣子又给解开了。  
看到本应该放假回家的Katbe医疗总管出现在医务室的时候，Lera小小地惊讶了一下，再看他肩膀上架着的Olivier，她就什么都明白了。  
“......Lera，能借用一张床吗？他在宿舍把自己弄伤了。”  
“当然，我来帮你吧？”  
“没关系，我来处理他就行。”  
Gustave把暂时安定下来了的大型动物扶到里面的床上，然后去柜子里拿药箱。Lera看了一眼Olivier，他的神色疲惫得像几天几夜没睡过觉了一样，跟昨天那个精神百倍的噪音制造机完全不是一个人。他抬起头看向Lera，用眼神示意她给他们一点私人空间，Lera也默契地读懂了其中的意思。  
“Gust，我去一趟配药室，这里能先交给你吗？”  
“没问题。”  
Gustave一边翻东西一边回答了她。  
“Merci.(谢谢)”  
Olivier轻声对她表示感谢。这还是Lera第一次见自己的同事这么有礼貌，看来两人之间一定是出了什么事。她拍了拍Olivier的肩膀，出去的时候顺便把门带上了。  
Gustave拿着医疗箱走过来，沉默地为他消毒、缝针，Olivier也一反常态地什么都没说，只是安静地看着爱人的脸。他没有去参加葬礼，不知道殡仪馆的那些人把尸体处理成什么样了，但他知道眼前的这个Gustave才是正常的样子。睫毛不长，但双眼温和亲近人，眼角有很多过度操劳提前刻下的痕迹。头发还是乌黑的，唯有鬓角微白，Olivier还记得手心覆盖在那里时的触感。这些都是真的，是触手可及的。一想到这些，干涸的眼眶里似乎重新润上了一层水幕。  
“你梦见我死了？”  
Gustave剪断线头，首先打破了沉默。  
“我不知道。”  
其实到现在为止，Gustave还觉得有些莫名其妙。前一天晚上他们还吵得不可开交，一觉醒来，这只会吃人的野兽却突然变成了个粘人精，他走到哪就跟到哪，不免让人担心。  
“她刚刚是不是叫你Gust？”  
“你想叫她的昵称也不是不可以，只要那几头恐怖的俄罗斯棕熊同意就行，尤其是领头的那个。”  
“我是想说，我都没有给你起过昵称。”  
“那你想叫我什么？”  
“………猫(Kat)。”  
“我还是觉得你比较像猫。”  
“那，鹅(Gus)。”  
脚上正在缠的绷带突然一收紧，Olivier疼得倒抽了一口气，紧接着却又笑了，笑的时候也皱着眉头。  
“也许我真的做了个梦吧。”  
“事到如今你才要告诉我，因为你的一个梦，我回家的计划泡汤了？”  
“我可以用一场约会向你补偿。”  
“如果你是指让我用轮椅推着一个残疾人去街上散步的话那还是算了。”  
气氛又重新变得轻松下来。Gustave熟练地将绷带扣好，伤口就算处理完了。  
“Gustave，我——”  
“怎么了？”  
“——我很抱歉，关于昨天的事。”  
“昨天我也太冲动了，应该多听你解释两句的。”  
“那我们现在算和好了对不对？”  
“算是吧。”  
Gustave捋了一把Olivier的头发，很高兴他的男孩终于学会低头了。  
“如果一个梦就能让你成长，那我希望你能多长长这种教训。”  
“一次就够了。梦和现实都一次就够了。”  
Olivier认真地搂着Gustave的腰，将额头贴在他的胸口，沉沉地闭上了眼。  
沉默了好一会儿，Olivier都没有下文。Gustave轻轻拍了拍他，才发现他已经坐着睡着了，梦里也紧紧抱着自己不撒手。想来医务室白天也没什么人，Gustave就保持着拥抱的姿势躺在床上，将这只疲惫的棕毛大狮子搂在怀里。

“他在演习里拖后腿了，所以我要给他个教训，这是军营里的规矩。”  
“那你也没必要用那么大力气。他是个伤员，你用别的方式惩罚他不行吗？”  
“他不上报我怎么知道他有伤？”  
“你就不会自己看吗？他走路那么明显一瘸一拐。”  
“我是带队的长官不是保姆！他自己隐瞒伤情导致演习任务失败，还要把责任扔到我的肩上？”  
“那你带队的时候眼睛里就只有胜利没有人命吗？你连队友的状态都判断不好！”  
“我没有—— 你难道指望战场上的敌人也跟你一样关心什么所谓的人道主义吗？他们只会趁你病要你命！我在教他们怎么活下去！”  
“不要转移话题，我们现在说的是你的问题。”  
“你只说我转移话题，难道你就不觉得自己有问题吗？每次都仗着自己有理咄咄逼人，根本不听人解释！”  
“因为问题的原因显而易见，那就是你根本不关心别人！”  
“就你什么都关心！然后又什么都不管！一天只会看我哪里犯错了过来挑我刺！”  
“Flament！你到底将不讲理！”  
“我跟你没有理可以讲！”  
“那你就去找能跟你讲理的人去吧！”  
他们重重地摔上门，然后背对背越走越远，像是过完今天就要分手一样。

Olivier的一觉睡了很长。时间已经是下午了，宿舍的公共休息室只开了一个很小的台灯，屋子里一片昏暗。  
自爱人离去之后，他每天都只断断续续地睡一两个小时，然后就会惊醒，被名为现实的冷水浇透。淹没在悲伤与后悔之中的感觉实在是太过于痛苦，以至于他有时甚至分不清自己到底是不是在做梦。  
“你睡醒了？”  
他揉着眼睛从沙发上爬起来，脑子里还嗡嗡回响着风管钢琴的音乐声。天上飘着一层沉重的乌云，今天一整天都这样，如果要用一句话来形容的话，那今天确实是一个适合下葬的天气。  
一杯咖啡被递到手边，Olivier转过头去，是自己熟悉的挚友Gilles，已经换下了早上出门时穿的黑色衣服。他接过杯子，但只是盯着看了一会儿，原封不动地放回桌上了。  
“葬礼结束了吗。”  
并是不个疑问句，Olivier其实不是很想知道关于葬礼的事。他迷迷糊糊地站起身来，脚底却传来一阵刺痛，连带着小腿的酸麻无力感，将他从半梦半醒的模糊世界重新拉入现实。他低头看去，右脚上缠了一圈绷带，是今天早上的新伤。  
“什么葬礼？”  
难道刚刚的一切并不是一场梦吗？  
“Gustave呢？他去哪了？”  
“他打电话让我把你搬回来，然后坐下午的飞机回巴黎了。”  
Olivier顿时觉得绝望与希望一同烧上了眉头，他狠狠掐了自己的胳膊一把，疼得要命。不是在做梦，他拯救爱人的使命并没有到此为止。  
“Gilles，我出去一趟，帮我报备。”  
醒来的时候是六点半，事发在十一点，他还有五个小时的时间去拯救自己的爱人。时间不多了。  
“你要去找Gustave？”  
“对！”  
坐班车去市区再倒车去机场已经来不及了。他以一个未知的要求为代价与GSG9的恶魔签订契约，借来了一辆改装摩托，一路放着重金属摇滚在公路上狂飙。如果此刻车轮走过的地方再燃起一趟熊熊烈火，他就完全可以给自己喜欢的电影主演第三部了。  
近两小时的超速行驶后，Olivier将摩托停在路边就冲进机场里，任凭身后管理停车的保安怎么叫他都不回一下头，穿过拥挤的人潮，直奔售票柜台。  
“一张去巴黎的票，要最快的。”  
“非常抱歉，先生，因为天气原因，外加巴黎市区的游行骚乱，从今天下午开始，所有去巴黎的航班全都取消了，最快的也要明天早上。”  
“...什么？”  
柜台里的人又将刚刚的话重复了一边，机械得像固定播报的台词一样。他觉得一阵刺耳的杂音流入耳朵，广播里奏响的音乐变成了风管钢琴。  
呆滞在原地的Olivier被流动的人群卷入浪潮，推回大厅中间。许多同样目的地的人都在这里等候着，徘徊着，被命运推向遥远的弯路，在迷途中与自己的挚爱匆匆擦肩而过。外面响起淅淅沥沥的雨声，一触即碎的透明珍珠砸在玻璃屋棚上的声音清晰可闻，将他一路以来所怀揣的最后一根火柴也浇了个透彻。  
“...不......不，不，不，不.........”  
麻木的脚底突然传来一阵刺痛，他当即感觉双腿使不上力气，靠着柱子跌坐在地上。全身的血液都从伤口处涌出，将世界上所有白色的东西都染得鲜红。他浪费了自己难得的机会，任浪潮将两人冲散分离开来，纤细的金线在断裂时没有发出任何声音。他拼命地想游向爱人被淹没的方向，但最终也只是在一个更近的地方看着他是如何被海浪卷入海底，连尸骨都被蜉蝣生物们所粉碎。  
“为什么...为什么！！Gustave！！！！！”  
手上的创可贴全都脱落了，那些伤痕没有结痂，反而随着时间的流逝越发溃烂，露出骇人的白骨，他就是用这双手将Gustave拒之门外的。大厅里的时刻播报表停在飞往巴黎的航班那页，一片鲜红的文字写的全都是“死亡”。灯光熄灭了，温度消失了，宣读讣告的声音再次出现。周围的每个人都身着黑色礼服，在他面前将棺材放进坑里，盖上厚土，立上石碑。葬礼上的人们都挂着悲伤的表情，却发出刺耳的笑声，嘲笑这个可笑的男人，竟然自以为能改变命运。  
“对不起…我没能救你……”  
冰冷而漆黑的世界里，一阵匆忙的脚步声穿过人群，停在他的面前。  
“Olivier？”  
一同在休息区等待飞机的人都自觉地让开一小段距离，好奇地看着这个失恋的男人和赶来找他的人。Olivier在听到自己的名字后睁开眼，洁白的瓷砖地面上倒映着一个穿着整齐的身影。他抬头看去，站在眼前的正是自己没能留住的爱人。  
“你在干什么？你怎么来这了？”  
“Gustave？...你没走？”  
“我没赶上原定的飞机，本来准备再买一趟，刚好看到了游行的新闻，就没走，结果后来再想走的时候航班就都取——”  
Olivier从地上爬起来，一把将Gustave抱进怀里，脖颈间是熟悉的医疗消毒水与古龙水混合的味道。他曾几次说过这个味道闻起来很不舒服，如今却像救命稻草一样将他从阴影中引回阳光处。  
“别走，Gustave，求你了。别走。”  
Gustave感觉有一双不存在的毛茸茸耳朵正耷拉在头上，如果自己再高一点，这只大型动物估计就要双手双脚都卷在自己身上，外加一条尾巴了。他像安抚病人一样将对方也抱住对方，轻轻抚摸他被风吹乱的头发。  
“好，我不走了。”  
在Gustave给出了肯定回答后，围观的人群中出现了一片欢呼，庆祝这对恋人没有分开。听不懂法语的其他旅客们也被这片气氛所感染，一同鼓起掌。太好了，他们的故事虽然一波三折，但好在最后得到了一个皆大欢喜的结局。

奇迹和魔法都是存在的，所以代价也是存在的。浪漫爱情电视剧的背后是Brunsmeier的摩托上被贴了一张巨大的罚单。说实话，比起岌岌可危的驾照分数，Olivier更加担心那个他一时着急就答应下来的任意一个要求。Gustave听完来龙去脉后，一边叫他为自己的行为负责，一边又笑得皱纹都挤上眼角。  
“你刚刚一直在大厅吗？我怎么没看到你？”  
“我正在三楼喝咖啡，突然听见外面有人大喊我的名字。那个声音太像你了，我就赶紧下来看看。”  
“真的吗？那看来你平时总嫌吵的‘扩音器’也并不是那么一无是处嘛。”  
“是啊，多亏了你，现在全楼的人都知道我叫Gustave了。”  
“他们也都知道Gustave的男朋友叫Olivier了。”  
两人坐在咖啡店里，时不时就有羡慕的目光与窃窃私语投过来。Olivier看起来还挺享受这种感觉，Gustave对此表示否定，并用喝咖啡的方式遮挡住自己的嘴角。但他还是一眼就能看出来，自己的爱人其实是开心的。  
他们错过了最后一班回市区的车，Olivier又一直嚷嚷着自己脚疼不能骑摩托了，两人“迫于无奈”只能选择先在机场酒店过一夜。这一晚的Olivier像只被扔过一次的狗，格外珍惜眼前的一切。他反复确认了很多次Gustave的假期计划，而饲养员也没有草草敷衍，一遍遍认真地给出回答。  
“睡吧，我哪里都不会去的。”  
Olivier知道Gustave说自己不回家了，那就真的不会回去了。他真正恐惧的是一觉过后发现一切都只是一场梦，葬礼如期举行，他的爱人在冰冷的石棺中再也没能睁开眼。  
所以当他清晨醒来发现自己在宿舍里时，绝望的低吼响彻了房间。

碎散的云朵在天空中缓缓飘动着，到下午时，就会完全遮蔽阳光。Olivier盯着自己完好无损的脚掌，仔细回味梦中伤口的刺痛感。这是他第一次将一场梦记得这样完整，完整到每一个细节他都能复述出来，尤其是缝针时Gustave手指的手指碰到局部麻醉后的皮肤上时奇怪的触感。  
他沉默地思考了好久，胸前的十字架沉重到让他难以抬起头来。过了约有半个多小时，口中难以忍耐的干燥催使他从床上爬起来，出去倒一口水喝。  
往好处想，至少不用考虑该怎么应付Brunsmeier的罚单和奇怪要求了。现在留给他的麻烦只剩下他自己，还有一个人独处时这些无处安放的悲伤了。  
当他推门出去看到Gustave正站在镜子前系扣子时，一个没拿稳，杯子脱离了手心。  
好在他这次反应及时，重新抓住了把手，没有在地板上发出刺耳的噪音。  
“Gustave...？”  
被叫到名字的爱人透过镜子看看了他一眼，看起来是要说什么，想了想又什么没说，那样子明显是在生他的气。怀揣着不祥的预感，Olivier看了一眼柜子上的电子钟，角落里用小字跳动着9月7日。  
他突然意识到，自己得到的这个奇迹好像并没有想象中那样简单。

**Author's Note:**

> “你爱的人死了，而你刚好得到机会回到了他死去的前一天。经过不懈努力，你成功拯救了他，但一觉醒来后你又回到了这一天早上。又过了第二次，第三次，第四次，你发现无论做什么，你都无法带着你所爱的人来到第二天。而唯一逃离这个无限轮回的方法，是接受他死亡的事实。”  
> 写着写着突然心软了想给他们个好结局，但是又不忍心破坏悲剧的主基调，想来想去还是就写到这里吧。  
> 脑洞已公开投稿，可以随便拿去用。  
> *BGM：Niño Perdido-Álvaro·Soler


End file.
